


"I Do Adore"

by ShinyCharX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Band-Aid, F/F, Girls Kissing, I Do Adore- song, My First Work in This Fandom, Songfic, i hope its good, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyCharX/pseuds/ShinyCharX
Summary: Mikan walks in on Ibuki strumming away on her guitar, and decides to sing a song that she loves to confess. Little does she know that Ibuki feels the same.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 14





	"I Do Adore"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Danganronpa Fanfic! I just finished DV3 earlier today, (omg the metaness of it all hurts.) I loved Ibuki and Mikan from D2 so much, and I wanted to post something involving their ship. I love them so much...
> 
> "I Do Adore" by Mindy Gledhill- https://youtu.be/s64wCDCZyHE

Mikan watches me as I play a couple of notes on my acoustic guitar. Mikan hums along smiling slightly as she bobs her head to the beat of my tapping foot. I briefly glance up at her, hot pink eyes meeting amethyst ones. I feel blush begin to creep up my cheeks.

I open my mouth and begin to sing.

"Everything you do, it sends me

Higher than the moon with every

Twinkle in your eye

You strike a match that lights my heart on fire

When you're near, I hide my blushing face

And trip on my shoelaces

Grace just isn't my forté

But it brings me to my knees when you say

Hello, how are you, my darling, today?

I fall into a pile on the floor

Puppy love is hard to ignore

When every little thing you do, I do adore"

She joins in, adding in a soprano harmony to the mix.

"We're as different as can be

I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed

And I'm overly uptight

We balance out each other nicely

You wear sandals in the snow

In mid-July, I still feel cold

We're opposites in every way

But I can't resist it when you say

Hello, how are you, my darling, today?

I fall into a pile on the floor

Puppy love is hard to ignore

When every little thing you do, I do adore"

I spot her looking at me. I give a grin and wink, butterflies fluttering about in my stomach. We proceed to sing the bridge:

"Finding words, I mutter

Tongue-tied, twisted

Foot in mouth, I start to stutter

Ha, ha, Heaven help me"

We take a moment to pause, and I get lost in her amethyst gems that she calls eyes. I wonder what she thinks about my magenta ones.

"Hello, how are you, my darling, today?

I fall into a pile on the floor

Puppy love is hard to ignore

When every little thing you do, I do adore

Every little thing, ba-ba-ba-ba

Every little thing, ba-ba-ba-ba

Every little thing you do, I do adore"

We finish the song together, both of our faces beet red.

"Ibuki thinks we sound good together!" I cook my head to the side as I say "What do you think, Mikan-chan?"

She nods so vigorously, she ends up resembling a bobblehead. It's so cute!

I need to say it now.

"Um, Mikan?"

"Hm?"

"Ibuki has something to say."

Here we go.

"I like you. Like, romantically. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

The silence is deafening.

Mikan laughs and sighs.

"That's a relief. Of course I'd go out with you!"

I am a but taken aback by her shift from her shy demeanor to a more eager one. She kisses me fervently, and I return it with equal passion. I pull back after a bit and smile, licking my lips compulsively. "Ibuki liked that...I liked that a lot," I whisper, holding the slightly shorter girl close to me. She snuggles close, humming contentedly.

"Would you like to go to dinner?" I ask softly. "Yeah. I would like that," Mikan mumbles into my shirt.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Spoiler alert, we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if you want more in the future!


End file.
